Twins in Wonderland
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Hand in hand we walk this wonderland, with cheerful smiles and innocent curiosity and a melody to send you straight to hell. Who want's to play? Rated fore Gore, violence, language, and other things...
1. Chapter 1

Twins in Wonderland: Let's Go to Prison

Two pairs of eyes, blue and red, watched the clouds with innocent, but bored expressions.

"Big brother I'm bored" the one in red said looking as the clouds passed by over the sunny guy, "I know I'm bored too, there's nothing to do" the one in blue said pouting. A wind blew through the glassy field, as a piece of paper came flying with the wind landing in the middle of the two who quickly turned on their stomachs to look at the new debris that fell between them.

"Well this is interesting" the girl in red said kicking her legs back and forth as her brother did the same, "Hmm, your right interesting"

'Come Visit Deadman Wonderland!, Fun for the whole Family!"

It read and the children gave a interested moan, "Hey, Oliver look up everything on this Deadman Wonderland" the boy said into his wrist which began to glow a shining blue, before a voice spoke:

"_Master Mem-ory, I've gotten the data you've requested. According to my data Deadman Wonderland is a family themed park and is very popular with people of all ages"_

"Sounds boring" they both said before the voice began to speak again

"_But according to the private files it is also housing for Prisoners on Death Row. Also it was seemed that behind the rides and games the park also participates in underground sporting of forcing the prisoners to fight in barbaric like fights for the entertainment of paying spectators"_

"Now that's interesting" the boy in blue said a smirk playing on his face

"_According to our sources many of the prisoners were sent to the prison under false pretenses steaming from bribery, false witnesses, and forged evidence" _

"Thank you Oliver for this delightful piece of info"

"_Yes Master Mem-ory"_ the voice said before becoming silent

"Hey, sis" he asked his sister looking at him, "Yes big brother?" she said as she was pulled up on her feet dusting grass of her dress.

"Want to go to prison!" he said with a innocent smile, his sister blinked a couple of time before smiling at him, "Okay!" she said happily as she took her brothers hand heading toward the city. "But, big brother how do we get sent to prison" she asked as they walked across the street.

"It has to be something really bad, I mean we have to get sent to death row and…" suddenly he stopped looking to his side and smile, "Two ice creams please" she said happily handing the man money and taking the ice cream handing one to her brother and taking one for her.

As they sat on a bench eating their ice cream, the boy and blue was locked in thought, suddenly he felt his shoulder be shook looking over to his sister, she smiled and pointed to a group of rowdy and possibly drunk man going into an alley, laughing and grinning as they smoked and drank down beer bottles.

"Good idea sister!" he said and hand and hand they walked into the alley to complete their deeds.

"_Breaking News!"_

"_The city is rocked as the bodies of 5 bodies, 4 men and 1 woman, were found in a downtown alley way. According to reports the scene is something you would find in a horror movie, blood splattered across the walls and ground, bodies hacked and chopped to pieces, the scariest part were child like images drawn in the victim's blood leading police to believe this may have been the work of a cold blooded psychopath"_

"_We also have been told that the victims had criminal history of their own on man being a convicted killer, another having gone to jail for robbery, the female victim a known prostitute, and the other 2 males are unknown at this point"_

"_Police are advising citizen to be alert and report any suspicious activity"_

-One week later-

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury have you reached a verdict"

"We have your honor"

"One all counts of murder in the first degree how do you find the defendant's"

"We the jury find the defendant's guilty on all charges"

The verdict shocked the courthouse electing gasps and moans from the people in the seats before a gavel called for order.

"Very well, by order this court system, the defendant's are sentence to death!" the gavel was pounded sealing the twins fate. "Do the defendant's have anything to say before they taken to death row"

Both twins looked at each other before shaking their heads as the judges ordered the prisoners to be taken to the busing area, handcuffed together both twins, brother and sister, were walked away with smiles on their faces.

The twins now having to introduced and given the rules of the prison were sent to work in the construction yard with other prisoners. Both twins were carrying a few steel girders', the weight of large pieces of steel didn't seem to bother the two as they carried it with ease.

"Isn't this fun, sis"

"Yeah big bro"

After the hard lifting was done they along with the other prisoners were being led back inside.

"Big brother I'm hungry" the red haired girl said rubbing her stomach for emphasis

"I'm hungry too, well get something later" he smiled and she nodded

As they walked back to their cell, hand in hand, the sister began playing with her collar.

"Do you think they have this in a different color? Gray really isn't my color" she said as her brother just shook his head. Walking down a nearby hallway, they suddenly came to a complete stop when they spotted a group of thuggish looking prisoners sitting in the middle of the hall.

In no time the thugs spotted the twins and began walking manically toward them sneering and laughing as they approached making a circle sealing them in.

"Well looky what we have here, didn't your mommy ever teach you not to be walking out without adult supervision" the man taunted as the others laughed

"Hey I know these two" another thug said, "Yeah these two are the ones that did that mass murder a couple weeks ago"

"Yeah I remember you two are a couple of mass murders" he said sneering as he spit off to the side, "Sick little bastards"

"What you got nothing to say!" he began to yell as the twins both seem to create the same smile

"Big Brother, these guys are annoying"

"True Little Sister, do you wish to teach them a lesson"

"Yes Big brother, how about…"

"Puppet Burst!"

A song begins to play and now the time to flee has left.

_Standing still in the middle of the sleepless town,__  
am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine?__  
Just for a little while, please be the testing subject__  
for the frenzy of this drawn sword hidden in my long sleeve._

"What hell are you do you freaks think you're doing!?" one of the thugs yelled

_Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning.__  
As I ventilate my crimson-stained desires__  
and pull the trigger in my hand,__  
my fingers also become dyed in brilliant red._

_Destroy!_ _Destroy!__  
Destroy more! MORE!__  
I have an insatiable thirst for destruction.__  
The brittle, fragile, frail humans are,__  
after all, nothing more than discarded puppets.__  
"For what purpose was I created?"__  
Please tell me the answer?_

Destroy! Destroy!  
I will eliminate ALL!  
There is no end to this destruction.  
Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are,  
after all, nothing more than piles of useless junk  
"For what purpose are you living right now?"  
I will tell you the answer!

Screams bounced and echoed through the prison walls, dripping red, victims to the sweet and wicked melody.

"Brother I'm still hungry"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Twins in Wonderland; Chapter 2: Of Pictures and Chainsaws

The next day…

Laughing echoed through the halls as the two children sentenced to death, walked down the metal corridor.

"That was so much fun! Wasn't it big brother?"

"Of course little sister" the brother smiled, "Want to get something to eat?" he asked as his sister made a thinking face before nodding happily.

"Let's go see if we can find a cafeteria or something" he said as they walked hand in hand further down the corridor. After about an hour of looking the children began to believe they were lost,

"Brother I think we're lost" the girl said sadly

"I think your right, I'm sorry sister your big brother has failed you" he said a small tear falling down his cheek.

"No Big Brother! It's not your fault!" she said with an over dramatic tone hugging her brother

"Oh sister you are to kind"

"Only for you brother" she said as they hugged each other happily, "Anyway let's go, I starting to get hungry myself" Me-mory said tapping his grumbling stomach.

After another few minutes of walking the two found their way into another corridor walking down they found themselves face to face with a large metal door with a G in the middle.

Curiously the two shrugged their shoulders as they looked over the large door, "It seems we have been presented with a road block sister"

"Yes brother, what do you think we should do?" the girl looked at the door innocently

'Hm, what to do?' they both thought

"Hey what are you two doing over their!?" a voice yelled from behind catching the two attention, not far down the hall stood a familiar looking woman who stood arms crossed, eyes narrowed toward them.

"I asked you what are you two doing down here, this area is restricted to all prisoners" she said her voice was cold and condescending.

"We got lost" they both said childishly smiling at the woman who only seemed to hold a frown, "In any case, you should go back to the main prison area" she said pointing toward the other end of the hall. Noticing how tense his sister was getting at the woman's tone, the boy decided to diffuse the situation

"I apologize" he said as both the females looked at him, "We'll go back to our rooms, sorry the misunderstanding" he smiled at the older woman before pulling his sister along.

As they passed by the woman a chill ran up her spine as her and the boy made eyes contact.

Back down the hall the girl fumed at the woman, 'how dare she talk to them like that!'

"Calm down sis, let's just go back to our room" he said as the girl still pouted, but nodded at the suggestion.

They ended up in a familiar hallway when a sound of talking caught the girl's attention, stopping abruptly to see a group of males talking.

"What's up sister?" he asked as the girl pointed to the males before pulling him into the other hall.

"So you guys entering the Dog Races?" one mall asked as the others shook their heads.

"No way I don't wanna die!" one man exclaimed as the others nodded

"Heard the prize was gonna be big this time"

"Yeah but not if the price is my head!"

"What prize?" a voice called from the side of the group, looking behind them the males spotted the two twins looking at them with childish curiosity.

"Huh? It's a bunch of kids"

"Where not kids!" they said still smiling

"I'm Vi-sual" the girl pointed to herself

"I'm Vi-sion!" the boy pointed to himself

"Nice to meet you!" they said at the same time as the others just stared at them.

"Yeah so tell us what prize are you guys talking about?" Vi-sual repeated with a bounce, the guys looked at each other wondering if they should tell the two about the races before nodding in agreement.

"Well, the prize where talking about is the prize given to the winner of the Dog Races" he explained as the too looked with wide curiosity.

"What are the Dog Races?" they asked cocking their heads

"Uh, their like games within the prisons for prisoners to earn money to be used inside of the prison. The money is called CP and is used for everything within the prison; clothes, food, and candy you name it and you need the CP to get it" he explained as the two nodded before looking at each other and back to the man.

"So, how exactly do Dog Races work?" they asked and the man sighed not really wanting to explain that to little children.

"Basically the whole thing is like a giant obstacle course where the participants have to race through it and try to reach the finish line first"

"Yeah if you don't die first" another male mumbled

"Why do you mean die?"

"Well, you see…"

"The course is a freaking death trap!" another male spoke up, "It's true, blades swinging, arrows firing at you it's freaking brutal" he said as the others bowed their heads.

The two looked at the male as he continued to speak of the dangers of the races and a tough popped into the children's head.

"Hey mister, why don't we enter the races" they said much to the disbelief of the others

"Haven't you brats been listening you'll be slaughtered if you enter those races!" the man yelled as the two just giggled.

"True, but we might also live and win the prize money" Vi-sion said as his sister nodded in agreement

"These kids are insane" another man said as the two began talking to each other about the races ignoring the others warning.

"And…" Vi-sual started, "When we win we can all share the money!" she smiled as the others faces widened in disbelief.

"B-but…"

"Then it's settle we're going to the races!" they both cheered as the other males stood there staring as the two jumped up in down cheering about the race.

Later in the afternoon after signing up for the races both the twins now stood at the starting course with other prisoners who had signed up for the race too. Both twins received various glances and stares as they stood smiling waiting for the races to begin.

Suddenly the intercom came on and voice welcoming the spectators to the Dog Races and listening as fans cheered as the race got under way.

"Good lick sister!"

"You too big brother, I know you will win!" they both wished each other luck laughing happily, when suddenly the voice on the intercome came back on, "Alright racers get to the starting line!"

All the racers got into position as they awaited the starting gun

"On your Marks! Get Set!...GO!" a giant costumed bird fired a starting pistol and the racers were off. The two children took each others hand and began running down the track with the other racers the crowd cheering as they made their way to the first obstacle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the first Barrier...The Guillotine!" the announcer called as people watched as the players ran through the sharp swinging pendulum blades trying to avoid being cut in half.

"Look big brother!" the girl pointed to the swinging blades, "Wanna take this one sister?" Vi-sion asked as sister nodded happily, "Leave it to me big brother!" she said and began speeding up toward the blades. Moving her body she went into a quick slide, her body speeding accurately through the blades before ending up on the other side.

Once she was past her brother decided on a different route, speeding he went into a serious of flips, jumping over the blades and ending up on the same side as his sister who cheered happily.

"Wow big brother all those years of gymnastics really paid off!" she clapped as her brother nodded, "And all those baseball games really improved your slide" he praised her as she giggled. "Come on let's finish the race!" he said and Vi-sual smiled following her brother.

"The second part of the race is now under way...The racers will have to navigate their way through the...Fire Spitter!" they said as the audience cheered and laughed as players ran through the flames. The people laughed believing the whole thing was just a façade, a play for the parks amusement and to them what happened to them was irrelevant, they were criminal's after all.

Vi-sion and Vi-sual emerged from the flames dusting some embers from their clothes, "That was a nice fire bath, I haven't had one of those in years" Vi-sual giggled, "I know my skin feels so warm and soft" he said and hid sister ogled and cooed innocently before returning to the race.

"Now let's see how our contestants contend with the Arrow Shooters!" the announcer said as racers tried to dodge arrows being fired at them, for those poor souls who were less than lucky they fell into the the water and out of the race, only to be electrocuted.

"Woo, look brother an electric bath, let's take a dip" the sister suggested only to receive a shake from the other, "Sorry sis if we take a dip now we'll be out of the race" he said and the young girl's cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"I'll tell you what we'll take a dip in the water once we're done" he smiled and the girl cheeks deflated into a warm smile, "Okay big brother let's go!" she said and the two went back to the race. Passing obstacle after obstacle, dodging knives, giant maces, and bouncing balls.

"You know I thought this would be more of a challenged" Vi-sual said running next to her brother, "Maybe they're saving the best for last" Vi-sion said as they made their way to the final stage of the races.

"Alright everyone it's time for the finale phase of the race! A battle royale between the remaining players!" the crowed cheered as the remaining racers stood at the finale stage.

"The rules are simple last one with the Deadman Ball is the winner!"

"Ready brother!" Vi-sual said as her brother nodded

With a blur of the siren the race was started as the ball holder threw the ball into the air, contestants running toward it. As the ball began to fall players began to scuffle to get to it first. "I got a plan sister" Vision said as they both stopped, Vi-sion stood as his sister ran behind him before making a speedy run toward him. With a high jump, the red haired girl landed of Vi-sions shoulders using them to jump into the air over the scuffle of other players grabbing the ball, "Yes!" she said landing outside the scuffle.

"Look big brother I caught it!"she cheered as her brother smiled, "Good job sister!"

"And the ball has been captured by player number six, the Red Finch!" the announcer called as the audience cheered and gasped at the young player.

"The girl's got the ball!" another player yelled, "Get the girl!" the players began to advance toward the red haired girl who blinked a couple of times before giving them a happy smile, "Want it come get it" she said playfully baiting them with the ball.

"Why you little...come here!" one man launched himself toward her only to fall flat on his face, as Vi-sual had jumped up and came down landing on the others back.

"Too slow" she teased innocently laughing, only to stop when the other players continued to surround her. Looking further back her eyes caught the similar blue eyes of her brother.

"Pass over her sis!" he called as she smiled and nodded, "Okay, catch!" she said throwing the ball with immense force, flying threw the group of prisoners. "I got it!" one of the prisoners said, big mistake, for as he touched the panel on the floor it gave way sending him and another player plummeting below.

"What the hell just happened!" one of the players yelled in shock

"Be careful players a panel will be destroyed every 5 seconds!" the announcer said, looking down the players grimaced as they found the other players impaled on the sharp spikes below. "Pointy" Vi-sion said as he held the ball, the other players looked at him wondering what was up with that kid. Panel after panel fell as players fell to their deaths, the siblings managed to keep the ball by passing back and forth between each other.

"There's just no catching those kids, their too quick" a player breath heavily as another player watched the two giggle playing with the ball like it was recess.

"Those little freaks" he growled between his teeth, "I got a plan, aim for the blue haired brat!" he said as the others just looked at him, then each other, before nodding. With only minutes left in the game the siblings jumped to another panel as the remaining players ran toward them, Vi-sual had the ball, something was off. As she looked over her red eyes widened as one of the players had slammed into her brother and knocked him over into one of the collapsing panels.

"It looks like this is it for number 6!" the announcer said as the audience and prisoners in the waiting room watched as Vi-sion fell into the black pit

"Big brother!" Vi-sual yelled before dropping the ball on the ground , with the ball still in hand she ran passed the other shocked players. Glued eyes watched as Vi-sion neared the spikes and without hesitation the red haired girl jumped straight into the pit.

"Unbelievable! Number 6 has jumped straight into the spiked pit!" people gasped as they watched the girl fearlessly if not idiotically jump straight down into the pit of spikes.

"Brother!" she called as Vi-sion looked up and saw his sister speeding toward him, "Sister!" he said with a smile on his face. As she neared him she extended her hand silently telling him to take it and as he reached out his two similar fingers entwined. Pulling the other close the two happily touched foreheads as they neared the bottom of the pit. But as the neared the spikes a bright glow emitted and wrapped around the two...

"It seem's both number 6 players are ou..." but before he could finish his sentence a bright glow burst from the pit the light blinding everyone as it grew and spread.

"A bright light has enveloped the stadium I think I speak for everyone when I say what the hell is going on!" he said in a freaked out tone as everyone shielded their eyes. And as the light dimmed and faded a swift shadow flew out from the pit and into the skies above.

"Something just flew out of the pit!" one of the prisoners said as people looked in shock as what appeared to be some kind of chain had burst from the pit and now stood straight in mid air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen out of all my years as an announcer I've never seen something like this"

Just then a rattling sound emitted from the chain and the speed and circled like a saw and all gasped in shock and amasment when from out of the pit...

"It's players 6! The two players who fell to their doom have come out unscathed and have managed to return back in the race!"

"T-they survived" one of the prisoners gasped as they watched on the television, 'What are those kids?' a man thought a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face.

Both twins landed on the panel as the whirling chain retracted back into Vi-sual's arm.

"Sister I think it's time we finish this" he said a more serious tone in his voice, "You're right these people are mean, they tried to hurt big brother" Vi-sual said as Vi-sion looked at her and took a step back. If their one thing he knew is not to mess with his sister when she's mad.

Looking around around red eyes locked on the player holding the ball and at the clock which showed that their was only 30 seconds remaining on the clock.

"Let's see who will remain victorious with less than 30 seconds on the clock"

"I got these bastards you get the ball" Vi-sual said to Vi-sion who nodded as red eyes looked at the player's with a wicked gleam in her eyes which freaked the other players out.

In the blink of an eye Vi-sual had landed a swift and brutal kick to a players stomach knocking the large mall back and out cold, as the others began to shake with fear as a twisted smile form on her face. One by one the players fell as Vi-sual began her assault before finding the player with the ball who ran quickly was quickly disarmed with a kick to the back. The ball flew upwards as the clock ticked down to the remaining 10 seconds.

"Let's count it down! 10! 9!..."

_'8! 7!'_

_'6, 5'_

_'4! 3!'_

_'2! 1!"_

The buzzer rang as the announcer called time, everyone looked to the field to see who had the ball and...

"We have a winner, or should I say winners! Players 6, The Red and Blue Cardinal's!" the audience cheered as they watched the two holding the ball together, smiling as they jumped up in down of their victory.

...To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Twins in Wonderland; Carnival Corpse: Showtime! Solo Performance

"Hey someone pass the cake!" Vi-sual said happily as she, Vi-sion, and the other prisoners they had met before were treated to a victory meal. "There was food, drinks, and lots of laughter as the two were congratulated on their stunning victory.

"You little tykes really surprised us, I swear I thought you were done for when Red Cardinal jumped into the spiked pit" One of the males said taking another swig of beer.

"So how many points did you two win anyway?" another male asked

"100,000 cast points" one of the prisoners said and the man's mouth feel completely agape at the large number of winnings.

"Damn that much!"

"Hey it's a party!"

"Yeah gets enough talk, more laughing!" they said as everyone agreed and continued in the late hours of the evening. As the party dispursed, some of the prisoners had to be carried back to their cells because of the large amounts of alcohol, the twins decided to retire for the night.

In their cell, Vi-sion finished buttoning the new blue night gown he had just gotten as he looked himself over in the mirror he had bought with the cast points they won. "Ready for bed big brother?", Vi-sual said patting the space next to her on the twins brand new bed. Her brother nodded before joining his sister, getting comfortable under the sheets.

"Goodnight big brother" Vi-sual yawned as she snuggled more under the covers

"Night sister", Vi-sion said placing a kiss on his sisters fore head before joining his sister in dreamland.

* * *

Over the next couple of days the twins had made themselves better acquainted with the make-up of the prison/theme park. At this point the twins, who were rarely apart, had decided to look around more. While Vi-sion had remained in their cell, Vi-sual had decided to wonder off looking for something to do. Their were no Dog Races happening anytime soon and most of their new friends were no where to be seen.

As she turned the corner she something seem to hit her with a thump. As she looked up she saw she had ran into another girl. She was petite looking girl with short black hair and was wearing a knee length purple dress with little black flowers decorating it. Vi-sual watched as the girl looked at her with a meek look in her face.

"Sorry about that" Vi-sual said giving a slight bow, "I guess I wasn't paying attention" she said scratching her cheek. The girl in front of her just gave a meek smile, "I-It's okay no harm done" she said before extending her hand, "I-I'm N-Nora Akita" she said introducing herself.

Grabbing her hand and shaking she introduced herself, "Nice to meet you, I'm Vi-sual!" she said energetically as the Nora nodded, "I-I know, I mean, I saw you and your brother in the Dog Races a few days ago" he said blushing playing wit the hem of her dress.

"Thanks! Anyway it was nice meeting you Nora" Vi-sual said and as she turned to leave Minatsuki said, "I-If it's not a bother...um...would you mind if I tag along with you" she blushed shyly as the red head let out a energetic laugh, "Sure why not!" Vi-sual cheered as the two began their day together. All day Vi-sual and Nora talked about the prison life and Nora explained to Vi-sual how she ended up in prison.

"W-when I was little, my brother would always beat me" she said sadly as Vi-sual looked at her, "I don't know why he did it...he was always so angry. He told me I was the reason dad and mom left us and that I was a monster" her voice began to crack, "One day when I came home from school...my brother was there. He was acting so strange...I tried to see what wrong and then...he...he..." her voice cracked more as tears began to form in her eyes. Placing her hands on the others back, Vi-sual left the girl cry on her shoulder as she whispered comforting words to her.

"It's okay...it's not your fault" she said as the girl continued to cry, "T-thank you" the girl sniffled whipping away a few tears, "Hey I know why don't we get some ice cream" she smiled as the girl nodded still weepy eyed. Helping the girl up, the two began their walk to the cafeteria for ice cream, unbeknownst to Vi-sual a mischievous smile found it's way on Nora's face.

"V-Vi-sual..." The girl stammered

"Huh?" Vi-sual acquired still walking to the cafeteria, "I'm glad I found such a nice friend as you" she said as Vi-sual smiled, "Yeah me too" she said completely naive to the others intention.

* * *

The Next Day...

_"Attention! Attention! Now for today's match up for Carnival Corpse!" a chipper voice said on the big holographic screen. Prisoners waited to see who would be paired up for the days matches._

_"Oh! Today we have a special treat! Today's pairing will be Black Raptor vs. Red Cardinal!" the voice said and many of the prisoners began looking back and forth between each other at the mention of the fighters names._

_"Man hate to be that guy"_

_"Yeah the Black Raptor is gonna mess Red Cardinal up"_

_"My monies on The Red Cardinal"_

_"It's your loss heard the Black Raptor is vicious!"_

It was time for the match, Vi-sual was waiting in a box like elevator, her brother had wished her good luck before going to view from outside the ring.

'I wonder who this Black Raptor is? I hope Nora comes and watches me fight' she thought we suddenly the cage began to move, "I guess it's showtime" she said as a voice began to speak.

_"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to today's Carnival Corpse!"_ a cartoon like projection said as people began to cheer as the event got under way.

_"Introducing today's competitors!"_ suddenly two card appeared on screen,_ "First we have in the right corner, in her Carnival Corpse debut ..The Red Cardinal!"_ they said and the door opened and Vi-sual walked into the large and somewhat childish ring as the boom of cheers and applause echoed around her.

_"And her opponent will be a Carnival Corpse regular, one of the most vicious fighters in Wonderland, The Black Raptor!"_ they said and from out of the ceiling a figure cloaked in black dropped down as a beam of spot light hit them followed by the sound of cheering from the audience.

"So your The Black Raptor" Vi-sual said as the other fighter stood in front of them, "Nice to see you again Vi-sual" they said pulling off the hood of their cloak.

"Nora!?" Vi-sual said with a shocked looked on her face, Nora gave a meek smile nodding her head

"What...how..." before she could finish her question the bell rung signaling the beginning of their fight. Not even a minute after the bell rung Nora, used the sharp piece of her necklace, cut her arm blood spilling as Vi-sual looked at her confusingly.

"Nora what are you doing?" Vi-sual said and if receiving her answer the blood began to floated on its own before launching at Vi-sual making contact with her side as she moved to dodge. The blood acted like claws and had managed to tear some of the fabric from her clothes.

"What the hell Nora are you trying to scour me?" Vi-sual called to her friend who only gave her a sweet smile, "Hold still so I can!" she said launching another attack, Vi-sual continued to dodged back and forth as Nora kept up her vicious attacks.

_"It looks like Black Raptor is dominating the fight as Red Cardinal can only dodge!"_

"Nora what the hell is up with you! Why are you trying to kill me! I thought we were friends!" she said and watched as a twisted smile came onto the girls face followed by twisted laughter as the girl went into a fit of laughter.

"Oh I'm so sorry! But I really don't give a fuck what you thought" she said with venom dripping from her voice, "I really don't care for some brat like you!"

"Nora?"

"Oh what are you gonna cry like the little bitch you are! Get it through your thick little head, we are not fucking friends!" she chuckled as she began her attacks again, the blood now wrapped around her legs as the thorn like whips struck her again and again.

_"It looks like this is it for Red Cardinal who has been pinned down by Black Raptors attack!"_

"What's wrong not gonna fight!"Nora tainted as she continued attacking Vi-sual who was now somewhere distant...a memory.

* * *

_A loud thump had echoed through the small play area as a young red head was punched on the ground, the group of girls laughing and taunting her while she bleed._

_"Ah I think the babies gonna cry" a girl taunted as the others laughed. _

_The girl sniffled as she tried to get up only to be pushed back down as laughing surrounded her, as she looked up through bruised eyes she spotted the picture she carried with her. It was of her and her brothers, reaching weakly she tried to grab it only to have her hand crushed by the weight of one of the girl shoes. Helplessly she watched as one of the girls picked up her photo and began taunting her._

_"Aw so sweet, look what I found" she snickered showing photo to her friends._

_"G-give me back my...my photo" she said weakly as the girl just laughed and kicked her again in her sides. With a evil grin the girl took the photo ripping it in half, the sound of tearing followed by the many halves floating to the ground, coupled with the continues sound of laughter made something in side Vi-sual snap that day._

_'No...No, No, NO NO NO!" she screamed and the girls were taken aback by the girls sudden outburst_

* * *

"Now you DIE BITCH!" Nora yelled wickedly as she rushed toward her with sharp claws of blood towards Vi-sual for the finishing blow, spectators watched in anticipation as the final blow was about to be landed.

_'I won't cry' _

As the strike hit people watched wide eyed, the smile fleeting from Nora's face, and gasped echoing through the stadium at the sight. The Black Eaptor had been stopped dead in her tracts as an invisible force seemed to push Nara back a distance away from Vi-sual, as she stood there in silence stood there in silence.

"You..." Vi-sual said in a whisper as Nora looked forward her eyes widening as a red energy began to manifest around her opponent. The energy began spinning faster and faster, the speed becoming more wild and violent as Vi-sual looked up her eyes burning a crimson red.

Nora took a step back as the energy blared faster and the stadium began to fill with a an ear splitting sound of metal. Some people had to cover there ears as the sound forming and playing. The force like a hurricane wind sent various pieces of debris and crimson energy lashing and cutting into many parts in the stadium. As the sound continued a red light burst from the stage in front of Vi-real revealing a long red microphone stand.

_Just why is everyone so happy?  
Wanting to hear and learn about everything in this world,  
everyone is listening intently in the park by the waterside.  
They look so excited, don't they, Ondine?_

_Hi, Hi!  
Now, now, everyone, I will enlighten you!  
I will tell you everything you want to know  
about the things on your mind or bothering you!_

Her voice became more bubbly and childishly happier sending a few people back with shock and many with pieces of fear_. Suddenly a gleam fell from the sky landing with a cling on the stage. It was revealed to be a giant red chainsaw._

_Well, the reason you're all happy..is because you are required to be  
You're Happy? Because you have to be. Have you met all your requirements today?  
As a Blessed, Cheerful Society, all we ask is for your happiness_

_So, everyone, it is your duty...to be happy.  
Are you happy? It is your duty, okay? Are you fulfilling your duty?  
I am from the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee, my wish is for your happiness and will provide you with assistance._

_Being happy It is your duty.  
Being happy It is your duty.  
Being happy It is your duty.  
Are you happy? It is your duty, okay?_

_Your happiness is your duty _  
_Your happiness is your duty _  
_Your happiness is your duty _  
_Are you happy? Well that's your duty._

_So let's relax and make sure we meet all our quotas! _  
_Because your happiness is the Society's happiness_

_Are you happy? It is your duty, okay? Are you fulfilling your duty?  
If you are not happy I can..._

_Hang you  
Cut your head off  
Shoot you  
Boil you  
Drown you  
Electrocute you  
Burn you  
Bury you alive  
Poison you  
Stone you  
Cut you in half  
or Crucify you_

_I'm feeling nice so pick which ever one you like~_

_She sang and Nora was taken aback in fear as Vi-sion now pointed the chainsaw at her, the smile never leaving her face. Without warning she disappeared only to reappear behind Nora. Swinging the chainsaw the force sent Nora flying to the other side of the cage as the girl collided with the steel bars before falling to the ground._

_Hear Hear!  
Everyone! Your happiness is most fulfilling~  
You don't feel uncomfortable or unfulfilled, right?  
Ah its frightening really  
I'm so happy its scary!_

The red head laughed manically fining fear swinging her blade playfully. Nora was still on the ground trying to pick herself up, only to fall in pain that shoot through her spine.

_Is everyone really happy?  
There are people who say they want to leave this world  
By the water's edge people are putting their hands over their ears  
You're shaking with fear, aren't you, Undine?_

She was now standing back up, his legs was wobbly. She looked with fear and shock as she stared into red, twisted eyes. With another happy giggle Vi-sion brought the chainsaw up as Nora brought her nails back up. After a short silence Nora launched at her, people hung to the end of their seats and glued to the screen waiting to see which attack landed.

Both fighters stood on the other end of the arena. As time seem to move slowly as they stood still, suddenly a tear appeared on Vi-sions dress as the crowd looked believing that she had loft.

"It looks like it's curtain for the Cardinal!"

Suddenly a smirk formed on Vi-sions face, in a short minute a ribbon of blood sprayed from Nora's body as the crowed looked in shock as the Black Raptor, one of the most vicious fighters in wonderland, fell to the ground in pieces to the arena floor. Some of the blood managed to fall on Vi-sion as a sad frown formed on her lips as she looked at the people...

_Is everyone truly happy?  
Wanting to run and escape to the outside world,  
everyone was covering their ears by the waterside.  
They looked so frightened, didn't they, Undine?_

Suddenly her frown returned to a happy smile!

_Hear Hear!  
Now, now, everyone, they're dead!  
The person who betrayed Ondine is now dead!  
If you wish to attend your own funeral, then line up over there!  
Otherwise, live happily! That will be all.  
_

_Being happy is your duty  
Being happy is your duty  
Being happy is your duty  
Are you happy? Well that's your duty._

_It is your duty to be happy.  
It is your duty to be happy.  
It is your duty to be happy.  
Are you happy? It is your duty, okay?_

_Its your duty, your duty. Being happy is your duty  
Its your duty, you know? If you won't fullfill your duties..._

She smiled seriously as the camara did a close up of her face

_Then kill yourself_

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Twins in Wonderland; Chapter 4: The Song with No Meaning

"I won! I won!" a voice cheered a happily as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"I know sister the match was an hour ago" her brother said as he placed the trophy on the shelf.

"I know but I'm so pumped!" she giggled as she jumped up once more before she feel and plopped down on the bed with a thump.

"You were beautiful sister" he smiled joining her on their bed, "Thank you brother!" she giggled again as she sat up quickly turning to her brother.

"Plus with the money I won we can really do some more decorating to the room!" Vi-sual said and her twin nodded happily.

"Yeah and we can help the others too!" Vi-sion said as his twin nodded clapping her hands, "Yeah and we can buy some more treats!"

"I have to admit I feel jealous" he said as her cheerful smile left at her brother's admission, "I wish I could have fought in the Carnival Corps!" he said with a pout as his sister patted him on the head giggly.

"I know how about tomorrow we go do some shopping" she said and her brother smiled before nodding, "Hey maybe we'll even find someone for you to fight"

The Next Day…

As the twins walked down the halls prisoners parted like the red sea at the sight of them.

"What's wrong with them?" Vi-sual asked, turning to her brother who shrugged his shoulders. People either remained silent or didn't make eye contact as the twins finally reached the front.

"So sis what do you feel like for breakfast?" Vis-ion asked as his sister gave a thinking look before replying, "Hmm, I could go for some pancakes with lots of blueberries and chocolate syrup!"

"What about the whip cream and strawberries?"

"That sounds good too!" she clapped with joy as they continued down the hall and continued to chat.

"Hey how about after breakfast we go find you someone to fight" Vi-sual said and her brother nodded happily at his sister suggestion.

After breakfast the two spent the day searching the prison for an opponent for the brother. Unfortunately no matter where they went the prisoners avoided them like the plague, especially Vi-sual after her fight which left her opponent cut and chopped in little pieces.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the two sitting in a hallway sulking over the current situation, "I can't believe we couldn't find anyone to fight with me" Vi-sion sighed with sadness, "I apologize brother I seemed to have played a part in that" she apologized

"Don't blame yourself you battle beautifully!" he patted her on the head, "You looked so beautiful as you cut up that bitch and draped the floor in her blood" he said and his sisters face instantly lit up, "Oh brother you know just how to make me smile!" she giggled.

"Alright let's hurry and find you an opponent!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Okay where do we check next?" the two sat on the floor in thought not noticing when someone was walking down the corridor.

"Um hello?" a voice called looking up the two children saw a boy with black messy hair, from which one lock of hair was standing upwards and gray colored eyes. Gray looked into red and blue,

"Hello" the two said at the same time, "Um…I didn't mean to bother you two but…are…I mean you mean you two were crying and…" he stammered a little, the two siblings looked at each other then back to the boy, "Were fine" they said and the boy blinked.

"Well that's a relief…anyway I'm Ganta, Ganta Igarashi" he introduced himself as the two stood up simultaneously

"She's Vi-sual" the brother pointed to the sister

"He's Vi-sion!" the sister pointed to the brother

"Nice to meet you!" they smiled as Ganta blinked at the sudden change in mood.

"Well nice to meet the both of you" he said a little uncomfortably as he stared at the young children, in his mind he wondered how they got into a place like this.

"Anyway Ganta-kun we love to stay and chat but where on an important mission" Vi-sual said as her brother nodded, "So we must be on our way" he said but as they prepared to leave they suddenly felt themselves being pulled back, "What the hell are you little punks doing down here!?" a familiar and icy voice said.

"Not you again!", the girl groaned, Ganta stood there in shock at the children's treatment, "W-Wait they haven't done anything!" he said as Makina just got a huff still keeping her grip on the two, "This is none of your concern Igarashi! These two are in major trouble!" she said

"For what?" he inquired, "None of your concern, interfere again and you will be punished as well!" she said and Ganta cringed at the ice in her tone.

"Let us go you old hag!" they said and struggled to get out of the woman's hold but were held by the woman's hard grip.

"Stop struggling!" she commanded as the twins growled and pouted, "Now then I'm taking you both back to your cell" she said still holding two a stern look in her eyes as the children pouted. She gave a huff before releasing the two children who were then surround by the guards behind the woman.

"Alright let's go" she turned the guard's jerked their guns motioning for the two to follow, and as they walked away from Ganta.

"Bye Ganta-kun" Vi-sual waived looking back, "Yeah maybe we will meet again" Vi-sion said as they were lead away by Makina and the guards.

Later that Day…

_"Attention! Attention! Now for today's match up for Carnival Corpse!" a chipper voice said on the big holographic screen. Prisoners waited to see who would be paired up for the days matches. In one of the many rooms of G-ward Ganta and many others watched the screen to see who would be fighting, knowing it could possibly be one of them._

_"Oh! Today we have a special treat! Last time was the exciting fight between the late and now not so great Black Raptor who met her end by the Red Cardinal!" the voice said and many of the prisoners began looking back and forth between each other remembering the fierce fight between the two. Ganta eyes looked at the screen as it played the last fight and his eyes widen at the other fighter and he instantly remembered the girl her he had just met today. _

"_Today's fight will be extra special and even more exciting! The match ups will pit three of the toughest fighters in Wonderland_; _Skull vs. the Blue Cardinal! Yes anUndertaker vs. one! Let's see how the brother of the Red Cardinal's fairs against one of the strongest and deadliest prisoners in wonderland!" The voice announced happily!_

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah another fight not between two Deadman"

"Think the kid can take em"

"Hell no! the kids going up against an Undertaker, kids gonna be killed" a prisoner said rather smugly. As the area began filling with chatter over the fight between the one called skull and the one known as the Blue Cardinal, but who Ganta knew as Vi-sion.

It was time for the match and Vi-sion was waiting in what appeared to be a giant bird cage, a little cliché, but he didn't mind. As he felt the container began to move he suddenly heard a voice he had recognized as the voice that he recognized that announced the fights.

"Time for my début" he smiled and gave a wink

_"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to another Carnival Corpse!"_ a cartoon like projection said as people began to cheer as the event began.

"Introducing today's competitors!" suddenly two card appeared on screen,"First we have in the right corner, following his sister, in his first and possibly last fight in the Carnival Corpse ...The Blue Cardinal!" the rabbit said and all eyes turned to the massive arena as the floor opened revealing a giant bird cage, the door opened and Vi-sion walked into the large and somewhat childish ring as the boom of cheers and applause echoed around him. Vi-sion looked around noting the childish set-up, giant toys and bright colors. Looking to the crowed he smiled before blowing a few kisses to the crowed.

"And now his opponent!" eyes looked as the floor opened again to reveal a giant box that collapsed outward revealing a very large figure. He was very muscular, unnaturally and monstrous in girth. He wore some kind of black mask

"Introducing one of the deadliest prisoner's and Undertakers in Wonderland! Skull" the crowd cheered and many cringed in fear at the sight of the behemoth of rippling muscle, his skin was a dark black and a sheath was over his entire head.

"Without further a due, let the fight begin!" and soon the entire arena was bathed in a bright light showing all the bright colors.

"Wow! This place is so cute~" he said with bright eyes as the behemoth stood there and as the boy remained embraced in the scenery he didn't notice when the large male came forward behind him, bringing his arm up he swung toward him. With a smirk Vi-sion turned quickly toward him bringing two fingers to his lips, he blew outwards right towards the mutant.

"Electric Kiss!" a bright blue light formed and he blew outwards wards as the man as he was enveloped by the bright blue light that sparked around his whole body before he fell to the floor with a thud and trembled on the ground.

"Not quick enough" he giggled standing over the twitching body,

"Are you seeing this! Are did you see!"

"In one move without even touching Skull has been cooked!" a rooster crowed on the screen, "Don't put your eggs in one basket the match isn't over yet!" a rabbit said.

"Aw don't tell me that's all you got" he teased playfully as the man lay on the ground unmoving, "Go big brother! Yeah!", Vi-sual cheered jumping up and down shaking to giant red pom-poms. Turning around her brother blew a quick kiss toward her. Behind him the large mutant man began moving, slowing raising back up. With a large swing, Vi-sion didn't notice the monster rise to his feet and with impossible speed he swung catching his opponent in the side sending him flying to the other side of the arena.

"The Blue Cardinal has taken a hit by Skulls bone shattering punches!" the projection laughed as the crowd cheered. Vi-sion lay on the arena floor, his opponent slowing coming towards him, each step like a small tremor that shook the stadium. Blood stained his body as he laid under the high beam stage lights above him. In the stands his sister watched, her red eyes on her brother.

A smile crept slowly on both their faces. Suddenly a blue hue crept from his body, incasing the field and around the many giant toys that surrounded inside the arena. Suddenly the arena became quite and Skull stopped his advancement when a shadow eclipsed over him. With swift force Skull was sent flying over to the other side of the arena the force bending and twisting the steel of the cage.

"This is a major turn in development!" the voice said as all eyes fell on the cage, "It's the attack of the toys"

"Are the toys mechanical?"

"As far as I know their filled with cotton and stuffing!"

_For what do I sing? _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_I just sing without understanding why _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_Yes, I ran, seeking the answers _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_Though I knew there was nothing out there for me to reach_

"Do I here singing?"

"Either that or you've gone crazier than you already are"

Everyone looked to see the source of the singing, Skull slowly rose from the rubble, and rocks sliding off his massive muscles just as the many toys began descending toward him. The event was being played all over the jail; people were on the edges of their seats waiting to see what would happen.

_So let's sing, let's dance _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_So let's scream, let's shout _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_Dogs, cat, cows, pigs, everyone _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_So let's go mad, let's fall asleep _

_Until we fall apart..._

The signing continued and the toys attacked in a huge free for all led by the large teddy bear. The toys dog-piled on Skull, after a few minutes the toys were pushed back as Skull began his attack. One by one the toys were taken down, ripped apart as stuffing and body parts were scattered across the arena.

_I hate rules _

_I just don't want to be held down _

_So I run away _

_Forgetting everything around me _

_I hate to be told what to do _

_I want to be a little wicked _

_I slip out of my house in the middle of the night _

_And run through the town _

_"Why am I alive? What's my purpose?" _

_I asked a stray cat _

_The cat said nothing in reply, _

_Just looked at me through spiteful eyes _

_I drank up some coffee that I couldn't stand to drink _

_And looked up at the clouded sky _

_'What am I capable of right now?' _

_I don't even know that much_

As the last of the toys went down, it looked like Skull had won the match. In horror, the parts began to move, each limb coming together in a menagerie of mixed limbs and parts. A monstrous toy of a child's worst nightmare now stared down Skull.

_So I sing and I shout _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_I scream without knowing the reason why _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_Can you be satisfied with the way things are? _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_Might you change if you tore free from all these rules?_

_Yes, I'd like to spill my guts to someone, anyone _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_I'll wield justice in the fight against evil _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_With justice as shield my stress melts away _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_As we stop wandering we don't realize _

_Our foolish deeds_

The monster toy released an inhuman roar before moving towards Skull, his ragged teeth made from broken toy eyes. Skull was pushed back as the monster made contact with man sending them both into a frenzy of blood splattered and cotton across the floor. The monster sank its fangs into muscles flesh digging deep before ripping part of his shoulder off. The man didn't flinch and kept pushing the monster tearing away more of the fabric off and landing blow after blow into the monster.

_Does this song have a meaning? _

_This verse has no meaning [2] _

_Is this song sinful? _

_This verse is not sinful_

_[Benzene]...has a meaning? _

_[Benzene]...has no meaning _

_[Benzene]...is sinful? _

_The meaning of this song is... [Benzene]_

As the fight continued Skull manage to throw the monster off as it skidded back, Skull charged it from the back tackling it to the floor digging his fingers into the monsters back, and then moving toward his head. As the monster struggled to get up, Skull found a large thread entwined in the monsters throat with one swing it was over. The monster stopped moving, the fabric head rolling to the ground with a thud, blood spurted like a found fountain.

The victor stood there as blood rained from above.

"And the winner is…..The Blue Cardinal!"

_And then I realize... _

_This is all just hypocrisy, isn't it? _

_What is my life even worth? _

_The stray cat drowned to death_

_I threw away the emptied coffee can _

_And looked up at the darkened sky _

_What am I doing with myself? _

_I don't even know that _

_I don't know anything anymore_

_And then you laugh at me _

_[Paradichlorobenzene] _

_And then I shove you away _

_[Paradichlorobenzene] _

_I am right and you are wrong _

_[Paradichlorobenzene] _

_Embraced by emptiness I fade away _

_Until I disappear_

_So let's sing, let's dance _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

Vi-sion giggled spinning the axe blade around and around as he spun around and around. Twirling the weapons like a baton, tossing up in the air joyfully.

_So let's laugh, let's covet _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_You and me and everything _

_Paradichlorobenzene _

_So let's go mad, let's fall asleep _

_Until we fall apart..._

With that the last bits of blood sprayed from the dead corpse and lights dimmed on the arena.

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Twins in Wonderland; Chapter 5: Candy and Kisses; Children Can't Take Medicine

"Brother won! Brother won!" Vi-sion cheered as they stood outside their hallway, Vi-sion smiled as he watched his sister jump up and down happily at his resent victory.

"Brother you were so cool! You should have seen the audience face, they looked so afraid" she giggled as her brother laughed.

"Anyway brother what should we do now?" she asked as they began walking down the hallway, "I think I need a bath, I've got blood all in my hair" he said looking over himself, he was indeed drenched in blood from head to toe.

"When we get back to our room we can take a nice, hot bath!"

"With lots of bubbles!" they laughed as they continued down the hall. Walking into one of the more busier hallways, they prepared to make their way through when suddenly one of the prisoners same them,

"Oh fuck!"

"It's them!"

"The Cardinal Twins!"

As they continued their walk, all the prisoners looked with wide eyes, mostly at the boy who was still covered head to toe in blood. Looking to the side, the twins watched as the prisoners either cringed or looked away.

The twins shrugged and continued to walk before turning the corner to the other hall, as the prisoners exhaled in relief from their departure. With the CP points they received from both the Carnival Corp's fights, the two were able to do major renovations to their room. After a quick bath the two had changed into new clothes which consisted of construction uniforms, included hard hats and a few tools they 'borrowed' from the construction workers outside.

"So brother what do you think brother?" she said looking at the cell,

"We should defiantly add a door and a window!"

"Some curtains would be nice!" Vi-sual said as her brother nodded

"Right sis, but first we need to get rid of this cell door, no privacy" he said as she nodded.

"But how?" they thought together

Just then two guards walked passed them idely chatting,

"So did you guys finish putting the mini Necro Marco'storage?"

"Yeah, what a pain in the ass, there were like thousands of those things" the other complained

"Tough, why so many returns?"

"I heard little things didn't work"

"Sucks to be you" the other laughed

"Fuck off!"

The twin's ears perked up as they heard the conversation,

"Did you here that brother?"

"Yes, I think we may have found our solution to our redecorating problem" he said as identical smiles came over the two and soon they were off.

Later that day,

Scar Chain and some of the other Deadman were sitting in the halls of G Block, the topic, the two twins that had killed both a Deadman and Undertaker.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" one of the Deadman said, "Those kids, they ain't human!"

"Aren't you being over dramatic?"

"You saw what they did Karako!" he said to the gray hair, dark skinned girl, "The girl reduced Black Raptor to pieces and the boy he freaking decapitated Skull!" he trembled remembering both fights and the looks on the kid's faces.

"He's right I hated both of them, but the way they died…" he looked away with a disgusted look. Karako had to admit the twins even unsettled her.

"I think we're getting off track" a voice said, looking to the side they saw a male with brown hair and a gentle face,

"Nagi?", Karako said as the male walked up, "We should be focusing on escaping and bringing the prison down, not worrying over two new prisoners" he said,

'Even if they are children'

"But Nagi those kids aren't normal, they already killed a Deadman and an Undertaker" a female said, she had black hair that reached her jaw. Her hair was straight cut in front and at the sides. She wore pink lipstick. She wore a light green top with a hole at the height of her cleavage. She was also wearing dark purple pants and black sleeve gloves that reached her to the middle of her upper-arm, her name was Miya.

"This isn't like the fights between two Deadman; I wouldn't be so freaked out if they had used a branch of sin that I could understand. But they didn't" the hall got ominously quite as the others thought back on the fights. Sensing the tension Nagi sighed deeply and tried to extinguish the embers of fear before they got out of hand,

"Listen" he said drawing their attention, "I know the twins are 'unsettling', but we have other things to think about. We can worry about the twins later, but for now we still have much work to do if we want to bring the prison down.

In another part of G Block, Ganta sat in his room, leg folded on his bed. His mind went back to the fight earlier today and he was still in shock and his body shivered as he remembered how the child decapitated the other fighter.

"This is too messed up" he said holding his legs to chest now,

"Hi Ganta!" a voice said as the door suddenly opened, looking up he saw the albino girl happily skipping into his room.

"Oh, Hello Shiro" he greeted her as she jumped on the bed next to him, "Why Ganta look so sad?" she said as Ganta just forced a smile.

"I'm fine Shiro, it's nothing" he lied, but the girl just looked at him curiously. "Is Ganta sad about the fight?" she said and Ganta looked up at the girl,

"Why would you say that Shiro?"

"Everyone keeps talking about the fight!" she smiled, "Shiro hears about fight all day in prison!"

"What's are they saying?" he said out of curiousity,

"Um, Shiro doesn't really remember" she said scratching her head as the boy sighed, "But Shiro thinks their nice!" Ganta blinked at that,

"Their nice?"

"Yeah! Shiro ran into them and they gave me these!" she opened her hands and showed him what was inside and his eyes widened, "See, they gave Shiro candies! Ganta too!" she exclaimed handing a few to Ganta.

"They just gave this to you?" he looked at the candy, didn't they know how valuable the candies were in the prison, "Huh? Shiro asked them and they said they didn't like the taste and gave them to Shiro!" she said and ate one of the candies happily.

Ganta could only blink and look at the candies in his hand, though they did need these too survive, it didn't seem right to have something some else might need.

"Shiro, maybe we should give some of these back" Ganta said as Shiro just smiled, "If you say so Ganta-san!" she said jumping off the bed followed by Ganta. They spent most of the evening looking for the twins, though it was hard because when they asked about the twins, the prisoners freaked out and looked as though they had seen death himself and ran off in a huff leaving the two dumbfounded.

"This is impossible, we'll never find them" he sighed exasperated as he slide down the wall tired from all the walking and searching he did. Shiro stood next to him, swaggering back and forth on her feet,

"Don't be said Ganta! Shiro will find them!" she exclaimed positively, but Ganta just sighed again, "Easier said than done, every time we even mention the twins all the prisoners get freaked and run off. Maybe we should ask Shinji-san and the other Deadman…" he was deep in thought when a sound caught his attention,

"Alright everyone Good Job, let's move those materials and then break for lunch!" a chipper voice said, without a second though Ganta found a second breathe and ran down the hallway, Shiro was already gone, probably left to find the twins on her own or maybe to look for snacks.

As he looked at the sight before him, Ganta could only think one thing, "What the hell" in front of them were tiny little robot toy things that were moving material up and down the hall way. he moved over the small robots, trying not to get run-over, until finally they finally saw the two they were looking for.

"Okay everyone let's keep doing our best!" she said as she directed the machines, "Yeah after we are done we all can have snacks!" Vi-sion said standing next to his sister.

"Excuse me!" a voice called out, the two twins looked to the side to see a familiar face standing in the middle of the small machines.

"Ganta-kun!" they said happily as he rushed up next to them, trying not to trip over the small machines as the moved about like mice across the floor.

"What are these things?" Ganta moved as one of them dashed under his leg,

"They're our construction force!" they said stunning the boy, "Con…struction force?" the two nodded

"Yep, we got them to help us make renovations to our cell"

"Yeah that stupid bitch wouldn't let us use any of the construction tools outside" Vi-sual pouted,

"Yeah and all we wanted was to us was a hammer, some nails, a few steel girder…" he said counting off on his fingers,

"And maybe 10 pounds of dynamite!"

"D-Dynamite!", Ganta said shocked , "10 at least, since we couldn't use the sledgehammer, dynamite is the next best option!" Vi-sion said confidently.

"How else do you expect us to knock a wall?" the girl said sarcastically, Ganta just stood there dumb founded, he often wonder if these two were the saw children as before, the ones he saw in the carnival corpse.

The girl who killed a Deadman and a boy, who massacred an Undertaker,

"Hello~ anyone home" they twins both were poking at his each of his cheeks snapping him out of his thoughts.

"W-what?" he stammered as the twins looked at him

"We asked was there anything you need?", Vi-sual said as Ganta just blinked and remembered why he was looking for these two. Reaching into his pockets,

"Here" opening his hands he showed them the Candy,

"Huh?" they blinked

"You gave these to my friend Shiro, I came to give it back" he said, there was a short pause as Ganta stood hands open holding the Candy to the twins.

"Aren't you going to take them? There yours" he said as the twins just stood there, the twins shook their heads,

"But…but, listen if you don't eat these you'll die, wasn't that explained to you when you first got here?"

"Hm, maybe"

"The first time we got here we kinda zoned out on the whole rules of the jail…"

"Besides that candy is disgusting!" they said holding their stomachs as they remembered the first time they tried it. It was bitter and made their stomachs do flips.

"NASTY!" they 'hacked'

"I'll admit this stuff isn't the best tasting, but you have to take it" he said seriously, "If you don't you'll die!" he said and they just looked at him

"If prisoners don't take their candy within three days, they die. So you see you have to eat this or you'll both die!" he said urgently, "So just take it, please" there was a pain look on his face as he tried to act serious, as tough as they were without the medicine they would die from the toxin in the collars.

There was another short pause, they looked at him, then each other and after a moment nodded and turned and smiled at him.

"No!" they said happily stunning the boy, "No…but…"

"But" he was cut off, "If you're so 'intent' on getting us to take your medicine…"

"We want something from you" they said as Ganta just look at the twins, they wanted something,

"What exactly do you want?" he asked nervously as the two had similar smiles on their faces, soon they were right next Ganta, one on each side"

"We'll take the candy…"

"If you…" they both leaned in and whispered something in his ears, Ganta blinked for a second,

"So all I have to do is play with you and you'll eat the candy?" the twins nodded smiling, Ganta looked at the twins, but gave a smile.

"Okay" he agreed as the two continued to smile, "But you two have to eat your candy afterwards"

"Don't worry Ganta-kun…"

"After playtime will eat all our candy" they nodded

"Okay everyone that's enough work for today!" they said, the little necro macro's stopped what they were down and one by one they scattered leaving just Ganta and the twins in the hall. Ganta watched as they left, amazed by as the little machines listened to them.

As the last of the little machines left, Ganta turned back toward the children, but something did feel right. As he looked at the kids, even if they were smiling there was something not right about them.

"Come on Ganta-kun!" they each grabbed an arm and began pulling him to follow them, "Yeah come on so we can play!"

"Okay, okay, don't pull so hard" he said as he walked with though it felt like they were pulling him more than he was following,

'Maybe the rumors were over exaggerated' he thought thinking about the ridiculous things he had heard about them, 'Maybe they were just children' he thought, unaware of the smiles the children had.

"We're going to have so much fun~" the girl said with a cute blush on her face, "Yeah so much fun~" her brother said with the same look on his face, if it wasn't for the different hair colors he probably wouldn't be able to tell the two apart.

Ganta found himself being led down a hallway until they stopped by one of the doors, "What this place?" he said as the door opened and he was led inside.

"This an abandoned room we found while looking around the prison"

"No one usually ever comes down here, so we turned it into our playroom!" the lights suddenly turned on and Ganta eyes squinted at the sudden bright lights, after dilating, he looked at the room before him. It was so bright and colorful and decorated with children's toys and nice furniture about.

"Wow it's…colorful" it was the only word he could think of,

"Come on Ganta-kun let's play~" he was brought to a light green colored table with a white table cloth, as Ganta sat on the plush been bag chairs. The two twins began setting the table,

"Tea Time!" they said as Ganta looked at all the sweets and deserts sat about on the table, "Wow this all looks so good. Where did you get all this?", Ganta said as the twins poured him some a drink, placing it in front of him. The drink was colorful; it was blue at the top and red at the bottom and came to together in the middle in a light purple swirl. The glass was long and slender with an orange slice on the edge wedge between a blueberry and strawberry with swirly straw kids sipped from.

"Drink up Ganta-kun~" they cheered as Ganta sat back and gave a short smile,

"So…exactly how did you two…I mean how did you end up here?" he asked taking hold of the colorful drink, the twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Well it's kind of complicated" Vi-sion said

"It's mostly my fault we ended up here" Vi-sual said

"What do you mean?" Ganta asked as the two took another sip of their drinks, "You could call it being at the wrong place at the wrong time"

"We were playing hiding go seek and I decided to hide in an alley not too far from our house. I found myself looking for a place to hide. As I walked further I saw something red on the walls" as she spoke he got a grim feeling in stomach, "at first I thought it was paint and decided to play in it"

"_Sis what are you doing? You're supposed to be hiding" her brother said as he spotted his twin sister standing in front of a wall._

"_What are you doing?" he asked as he stood behind his sister, using her finger he watched as she stroked the digits through the red paint and drew various shapes._

"_Look brother I found some paint!" she exclaimed happily, "Look I drew pretty flowers" she smiled brightly,_

"_That's pretty sis but…" pressing his finger into the paint he began moving his finger around and smiled, "There a smiley sun to warm your beautiful flowers~"_

"_Brother that's so nice" and so the twins began drawing in the paint, after it began getting dark the two twins went home after spending a happy day playing._

"The next day the alley where we were playing turned into a crime scene"

"They said five people were killed and the red paint was actually…"

"Blood" they said as the same time and that's when it hit him and he felt that nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"People said it was a cold blooded murder…"

"Witnesses said they saw two kids coming from that alley and that they had red on their hands and feet and parts of their clothing"

"After that the police came to our house and arrested us"

"We tried to explain ourselves but they had evidence that said different"

"In the end we were sent here" they said and finished eating their cake, Ganta clutched his knees, squeezing the fabric of his clothing.

"That's just awful…to be put in that position" he greeted his teeth sadly,

"Don't be sad Ganta-kun~" Vi-sion smiled happily, "Yeah don't be sad" Vi-sual smiled brightly

"I can't, your just children, you shouldn't be in this hell!" he said and the two just continued to smile and giggled.

"Ganta-san, your drink will get warm if you don't finish it" the sister said, Ganta blinked before looking down at the drink that was beginning to condensate against the smooth glass.

"Oh" he brought the straw to his lips and took a sip of the drink and made a surprised face, "Wow this is really good!" he said and began taking longer sips.

"We glad you like it Ganta-kun~"

"It's our own special recipe~" Vi-sion said as he watched the boy continue drink until a dry suck indicated he was done.

"Finished already" Vi-sual commented as Ganta just nodded, "Here try some desert, my brother and I made them" she said and sat a bunch of treats in front of him, starting with a slice of cake with cream and slice strawberries in the middle topped with whipped cream and another whole strawberry.

"Thank you~" he said and began eating, the twins smiled as they watched Ganta eat and drink. After a while Ganta began to feel rather tired, a yawn escaped as his eyes began to droop and his body was slouching.

"Ganta-kun are you okay?" the sister asked as she looked at the boy, "I…I feel...sleepy" he said with another yawn as the two twins left their chairs and were again standing next to Ganta.

"You look tired" the girl said

"If you want, you can take a nap" the boy said showing Ganta a large area made up of soft looking toys and stuffed animals. It looked so nice and inviting, before he knew it he was already being led toward the area.

"Maybe I'll just take a little nap" he sighed and laid back onto a large plushy like bed and felt himself sink into the soft material. He could feel his eyes slowly drift further down and the last thing he saw was the twins standing over him before everything went black.

Soft snores escaped from the sleeping body below, the twins watched as the boy sleep,

"Aw he looks so cute doesn't he brother"

"He is sister, like a little lamb sleeping in a field" he said with a smile on his face as he looked down at him. Reaching up he ran his hand over his cheek,

"His skin is soft and warm" he said licking his lips at the softness,

"I can't wait to play with him"

"Me either brother~" they both giggled, "First we should change out of those clothes" the sister said turning on her heels, "I'll go pick out something from the closet~" she said running over to the large closet on the other side of the room.

"Okay sister, I'll get rid of these" he began stripping Ganta out of the green jumper, removing the clothing off, he looked over his skin, he was rather thin, but had bits of muscle here and there, probably from prison life. But what caught his eyes was the small little red gem sticking out of his chest, curiously he tapped the gem.

"Interesting" he said still poking at it listening as his nail clicked against the solid diamond.

"Brother I found something!" his sister called and showed her brother the clothing she had picked out for Ganta. It was a long white night shirt, specifically made for a girl, with frills at the neck, the end of the long sleeves and around the end. With a little coaxing they managed to get the nightgown on and awed at how cute it looked on him. Finally they removed his shoes and sat them neatly on his clothing on the side.

"Brother he's absolutely adorable~" she cooed, "We should get a picture of this~" she suggested and her brother nodded. After a few minutes, Vi-sion found a camera and began taking photos of the boy from different angles and positions.

In G Block,

All the Deadman were lounging around one of the rooms in G-block when suddenly,

"Ganta! Ganta!" a voice cried out, the Deadman instantly recognized it as that of Shiro and just then Shiro was seen sprinting past the door, "Hey Shiro what's with all the racket!" Senji a.k.a Crow called out as Shiro stopped in her tracks upon hearing the others voice.

"Shiro can't find Ganta!" she whined as the others looked at her, "That's why your bawling, you little crybaby" Minatsuki said rather rudely as her brother tried to get her to be less rash.

"What she means is that maybe the kid wandered off somewhere" Senji said as Shiro continued to look sad, "No! Shiro looked everywhere and she can't find him!" she exclaimed sadly,

"Well where did you see him last?"

"Well…Ganta and Shiro were searching around" she said, "What were you searching for?" Yo, Minatsuki's older brother inquired as Shiro gave a thinking look, "Oh! Ganta was looking for the twins" she said and everyone's eyes quickly widened at the mention of the two twins.

"What the hell! Why was he looking for them!" he said with an urgent look on his face, "Um, Ganta said he wanted to return candy they gave Shiro. But we couldn't find them, so Shiro went to get some sweets! But when Shiro got back Ganta was gone" she said and a sense of dread feel over the room.

"Listen Shiro, you need to show us where exactly you where you left Ganta" he said as Shiro nodded,

"Okay, this is where Ganta was when Shiro left" she said as they stood in the hallway,

"Ganta couldn't have gone far, is what my daughter thinks" Idaki said

"Alright everyone split up! We need to find Woodpecker before he gets into trouble!" Senji said and everyone nodded and split up and began a search of the prison.

Back in the playroom,

"Brother do you think this will work?" Vi-sual said as she showed her brother the sharp instrument, "Yep I think it will work perfectly, try it out first" he said and Vi-sual smiled and walked over toward her target, bring the sharp tip up she jammed it inside with a quick thrust as red splashed out, smearing it on the floor and over Vi-sual.

"I think that may have been too hard" her brother said as Vi-sual looked over herself at all the red. It was on her clothes, her shoes, her skin, and even her hair.

"Sis maybe you should go clean up, before it stains you know how that stuff is hard to get off" he said as his sister nodded in agreement.

"Okay brother, I'll be back" she said walking toward the door, "I'll take these too" she said before closing the door.

High and low they searched for the Woodpecker, every cell, every sector, but no trace of the boy could be found.

"We've searched everywhere possible for this kid" Senji said as they ran down the hall,

"Ganta! Ganta!" Shiro called as they continued down the hall, as they turned the corner they caught sight of the other Deadman.

"You guys find em'?" Senji looked as the others gave downcast looked and gritted his teeth in frustration, "Damn it" he mumbled moving his hand through his hair.

"Excuse me?" they voice said and everyone turned to see a little girl with rabbit like pigtails standing in a rabbit like fashion,

"I need to get by, can you please move?" she said, the red splotches decorated her like an explosion of red and a metallic smell was strong around her.

Suddenly eyes opened in realization, this kid was…

"Um why are you all looking at me?" she said as the group just continued to stare at the child covered in red,

"Is that…"

"Yep no doubt about"

"Red Cardinal"

"You know it's not polite to ignore someone" the girl said, "Hey kid we need to talk" Senji said and prepared to reach out when suddenly,

"What the…" Senji looked down to see the small child wrapped around his middle

"You…" a voice mumbled from around his leg, before two big red eyes gleamed upwards, "You are so freaking HOT!" she said and the hall became quite at the sudden comment and a confused aura filled the hallway.

"You're one of the cutest guys I've seen here!" she gushed as she held onto the monk's leg, "Your hair is so cool and spiky and that eye patch makes you look even sexier! It's such a turn on!" everyone seemed to be taken aback by the child's words to a grown man. Senji just blushed wildly at the small girl,

'Is this kid for real, she's seriously hitting a man twice her age!", Crow thought as the girl continued to cling onto his chest.

What the hell is wrong with you kid, let go!" he said as the girl just blushed, "No! No! I want to play with you!" she said and Senji just stifled frantically at the child's comment. As he tried to pry the child off him the other Deadman and Yo just stood back watching the seen unfold.

"Um, shouldn't we help Crow?" Yo said as the others seem to agree, "Yeah might as well help the muscle head before drops" Minatsuki sighed before everyone agreed.

"All right kid let go of the muscle head!" she said grabbing a hold to the top of the girls shirt and began pulling, but the child just held her grip never taking her eyes of Crow.

"Man this brat is on there tight" she gritted pulling harder, "Hey don't just stand there help me!" she all but demand as the others rushed over and tried to pry the child off the larger male.

"Pull! Pull!" they said pulling with all their might,

"Hey becareful, are you trying to pull my skin off!" he exclaimed, "Oh shut the fuck off and take it like a man!" Minatsuki growled as she continued to pull at the child. With one last hard pull, the fabric of the top ripped sending the groups falling back with a serious of thuds.

"Ow, damn it!" Crow groaned rubbing his head, as he looked up he saw that one the girl was still on his chest and two her shirt had been ripped giving anyone a view of her bare shoulders and part of her chest. Crow began to fully freak out,

"For the love of all that's decent someone get this kid off me!" he yelled as the girl continued to snuggle into his chest.

"I just love your muscles!" she smiled and cuddled into his six pack, Senji desperately tried to remove the child but she kept her hold on him. He felt like a damn pedophile! Suddenly a thought crossed Minatsuki mind and she smiled deviously,

"Hey kid!" she called as the girl looked over toward the short haired brown girl, "If you tell us where that idiot Ganta is, we'll let play with the muscled head for the rest of the day!" she said the girls eyes lit up with joy, "Really!"

"What the hell Hummingbird! I'm not a piece of meat!" Crow yelled at the girl who told him to shut up, "So kid, do we have a deal"

"If I get to play a with him, it's a deal!" she exclaimed happily as Crow cried in complete betrayal, "The hell you do! I REFUSE!" he declared

"If he won't play with me, then I won't tell you where Ganta is" she said turning her head up as Minatsuki glared at Crow for ruining the plan.

"But…"

"But?",

"I take you to Ganta-kun…if Crow-Crow gives me a kiss!" she said and everyone sweat-dropped and Crow blushed fifty shades of red, "And it has to be on the lips!" and Crow just lost it then and shook his head furiously at the child's ludacris demand.

"Be a man and grow some balls!" Minatsuki scolded him angrily, but the Deadman stood his ground, "I don't fucking care I'm not kissing some kid, I'm not a pervert!" he yelled and batted his arms angrily.

"For the love of, kid what else will you take?" she said as the girl thought for a second and then her eyes fell on the male next to the short haired girl, "Your cute~" she said as Yo looked around and began to freak out as the girls eyes were on him, even Minatsuki noticed.

"Are you talking about my brother?" she said with a disbelieving look, she got her answer when the girl removed herself from Crow and latched onto Yo tackling him to the ground,

"Well I'll be damned" she said as she watched her brother get man handled by a small child, "Alright kid listen!" she said as the girl looked up at her, "You can kiss him once but that's it" she said and her brother gave her a look of betrayal as the girl cheered. Reaching into her pocket she took out what look like a tube of lip gloss, running over her lips before smacking it evenly. As she leaned in, Yo gulped but it was for Ganta so he swallowed his pride and decided to take one for the team.

It looked like it was just a quick peck, we suddenly the girl grabbed him by the head and forced their lips together. Surprised looks filled the hallways along with the sounds of kissing and smooching, on the girl's part, including Yo at the sudden deep kiss, as time seemed to tick by slowly before Yo began to flail for air.

The girl released the boy from the lip lock; Yo fell back with a stiff thump as Vi-sual licked her lips and smiled happily.

"Hey kid you still with us?" Crow said looking at Yo who just twitched now and then, "Okay a deals a deal, I'll go take you to Ganta-kun!" she said standing before cartwheeling past the other Deadman, "I'll get you next time Crow~" she blew him a kiss making the male cringe at the thought of ending like the boy on the floor.

"Follow me!" she said and began cartwheeling down the hall, the other Deadman followed closed behind her, Shiro joining in her cartwheeling. Senji was the last to follow pulling the still out cold Yo by the leg.

After a while they stopped in the middle of the hall, "Okay we're here!" she said as everyone looked around only to see an empty hallway.

"What the hell kid this is an empty hallway!" she fumed as the girl laughed, "Oh right sorry" she said as she stopped her cartwheeling.

"Ganta-kun is back in his room" she said as the group looked at the girl and fell out, but Shiro heard this and made a dash towards Ganta's room.

"Hey don't go flying off like that!" Minatsuki yelled, as the others followed after her possibly to make sure Ganta was alright. Vi-sual just smiled before cartwheeling away back down the hall. True to her words, Ganta was found in his room asleep on his bed to which Shiro nearly crushed him when she jumped on him and crushed him in a hug.

Ever gave a sigh of relief that Ganta was still alive…except for Yo who sat in the corner not wanting to speak about what happened with the small child and when asked he replied…

"You owe me so much Ganta" before slinking back into depression

To Be Continued…

Next Time; Goodbye, Tears of the Cardinals


	6. Chapter 6

Twins in Wonderland; Chapter 6: Goodbye, Tears of the Cardinal's

The twins happily walked down the hallway of the prison, though it was rather boring seeing as there wouldn't be any more Carnival Corpse for another 5 weeks. So now they either spent their time just wondering around or playing games to keep themselves from dying of boredom.

"So brother what do you want to do?" his sister said as they walked down the hall, "I don't know sis, maybe would could play a game" he said as his sister frowned a little, "I don't know brother without anyone to fight it's kinda of boring" she said as her brother seemed to agree.

"Hey why don't we find Ganta-kun" the brother suggested and the girl gave a chipper smile, "That's a great idea we can play with Ganta-kun" she said as they both laughed and went to go find their favorite Woodpecker.

Unbeknownst to them, hidden in the darkness of the prison they were being watched as a foxed faced man with a twisted grin on his face sat at the computer screen as he watched the twins as the went down the hall.

"My, my it seems our new little birdies aren't having fun~" he cooed fining sadness before his smiled returned, "You three have your mission" he peered back as three figures raging from large to small, "Go give the little birdies a fun time~" he smiled as chuckles filled the room as the screen kept on the siblings.

As they looked for Ganta, they turned the corner when they suddenly came to a halt. Guns clocked as the twins were now stood surrounded by a bunch of guard's.

"Hello there children~" a voice said, the guard's parted down the middle and a man in a suit and glasses walked through with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you remember me, I'm the warden of this fine institution Tamaki Tsunenaga" he introduced himself to the children, "I've been watching you little children and I must say you two are very entertaining to watch" he said as the children stood there, "Not only did you kill one of the strongest Deadman in the prison, but you even managed to defeat Skull. Yes you two our quite interesting" he smirked as the children looked at each other, smiles playing across their faces.

"Thanks!" they said at the same time, "We happy to meet such an admirer"

"But we're guessing you're not here for an autograph" she said looking at the guard's, "Now don't think of this as a bad visit, I just wanted to talk with my two new birdies. You two have made quite a name for yourselves, the mere mention of your names sends terror and fear through the prisoners" he smiled wildly as he looked at the small children.

"Anyway I have a proposition for you two" he said adjusting his glasses, "I hear you two have been feeling a little bored and as the wonderful warden I am I would hate to have my one of my little birdies unhappy"

"You wanna run that bye us again Woodpecker" Crow said, currently he and the other Deadman, plus Shiro were in one of the longue area's in G-block.

"I think we should make friends with the Cardinal Twins" he said, but not everyone was looking to jump on the others extension to extend of an olive branch to the twins.

"No offense kid but I think I speak for everyone when I say" he cleared his throat, "Hell No!"

"But..."

Before he could say anything the screen suddenly came on and all eyes turned to the screen where they were met with a caption that read…

"_Special Presentation"_

"_Attention Ladies and Gentlemen! We happy to bring you a special presentation!" suddenly the screen turned to the arena, the spotlight suddenly burst on and showed to familiar faces._

"Why are thy there" Ganta had a bad feeling about what was happening,

"_For our special presentation we have two familiar faces each with one Carnival Corpse win under their wings, The Red and Blue Cardinal!" fair like music began playing in the back ground as the camera focused on the twins._

"_Now for their opponents!" the screen suddenly turned to another side of the ring before a wider light revealed three figures. One was the largest of the group, with tan skin and muscles upon muscles and two narrow black eyes,_

"_Yamazaru!" the man let out a loud battle cry_

_Next to him was a woman with long wavy golden blond hair that went down, almost touching the floor. She had light blue eyes and wearing golden hoop earrings, black skinny jeans, and a pink halter top that didn't even try to hide her ridiculously large breast as she sucked on a lollipop and batted her blue mascara bed room eyes._

"_The lovely, Trick"_

_Last was the smallest of the group who sat on his hunched legs, his skin was bumpy and had a green tint to it. He wore no shoes and baggy brown pants and a baggy jacket with a large yellow hat that covered over his eyes._

"_Lastly Hikigaeru!"_

"_This will be a three on two, battle to the death!" they said and all eyes inside and outside in G-ward watched as the fight was about to begin._

"_If everyone's ready! FIGHT!" _

The match began the three instantly launched themselves at the two children surrounding them.

"Let's make this quick" the large ape like man said pulling out an axe,

"Hmm, won't be much of a fight~" the female laughed, "I promise I'll kill you kiddies quick" she said pulling out a wipe and smacking it against the ground.

"Hee Hee, yummy, yummy" the frog like man giggled with a drooling look on his face.

"Who are those guys?" Ganta asked as he looked over the group, "Three people who aren't welcomed in G-ward ever" Senji scoffed angrily, his voice dripping with ice.

"Not if they want to die a painful death" Minatsuki added bitterly, "There Deadman that aligned with those asshole Undertakers and the bastard Tamaki. Their traitors" he bites out angrily as the others seem to glare ice and fire at the screen.

Trick was the first to attack snapping her wipe forward, both the children dodged, jumping up as the wipe came down with a hard snap breaking part of the arena floor making a rather large dent.

"Hee Hee, no escape kiddies" the frog man said, with a wet pop his tongue sprang forward and shoot into the air with great speed and wrapped itself around the Blue Cardinal leg, surprising the blue haired boy and with a harsh tug brought the boy down with a crash to the floor.

"Brother!" Vi-sual called, "You should be worrying about your own neck little birdie!" a mocking voice said before the wipe wrapped tight around her neck, with a gasp she felt her body being pulled down to the ground with a rock shattering force.

As the wipe retracted Vi-sual stood up rather slowly popping her neck a little, soon a smile played on the girls face,

"Wow you guys are really strong, aren't they brother" she said as another giggle broke through the ring, and suddenly Vi-sion shot up from the ground and was now standing next to his sister a similar smile on his face,

"Your right sister, let's be good sports and show them a good fight"

"Ok brother" she agreed, with another snap of her wipe Trick sent it flying toward the twins again, with a spin Vi-sion and Vi-sual switched places and wipe was now wrapped around the boys arm with a loud snap.

"Sorry not this time~" the boy tsked as a small tug of war ignited between the two, with her back turn the frog man took his chance and bite down on his tongue and extended it towards Vi-sual. With a quick turn the tongue darted past her and she grabbed it with her other arm and another tug started.

As the two pulled at the two weapons, a struggle ensued as neither of parties were standing down. On the side the largest of the three saw an opening. Making two cuts along his arms, blood began boiling up and forming into two large orbs in his hands.

"What's that guy doing?" Ganta said as he watched the large ape like male, "That's Yamazaru's branch of sin" Senji said, "He's able to form his blood into orbs and condense and change their weight. When they hit it feels like tons of steel" he explained as Ganta gulped

"Alright kids play time is over" he exclaimed, "Feel the weight of my Steel Blood of the Ape King!" with that he flung the orbs up to the top of the cage.

"That's our queue!" Trick said and with a giggle she broke her blood wipe and Hikigaeru undid his bloody tongue and both of them jumped back putting distance between them and the twins.

The siblings each had confusing looks on their faces at the sudden retreat; suddenly they saw a shadow forming around them, as they looked up they say something big heading down towards them. They tried to move but suddenly find themselves stuck in place,

"What the hell?" looking down they found their feet stuck to the floor with some kind of sticky substance. Suddenly they heard a snickering coming from the side of the cage.

"Heh Hehe, I hope you kiddies like my special toad glue" he said spitting off to the side, the saliva resembling the junk on their feet.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they gagged at the saw time, "We're standing in nasty frog spit!" Vi-sual cried

"If I get one wart so help me I'll make you into frog legs!" Vi-sion yelled as the toad man just stuck his tongue out.

"**Looks like its game over for the Cardinal Twins. In a few minutes they'll be nothing but petite!" the cartoon hologram said,**

"Let's finish this, Fist of the Ape King!" he roared and the giant boulder like orbs came spiraling down with great speed as the twins stood helplessly stuck to the floor by the sticky saliva.

'No!' everyone held their breaths as the attack neared, on the edge their seats and eyes glued to their seats waiting for the Impending attack.

With a loud boom the attack made a colossal impact on the arena shattering the floor and the force bending parts of the cage bards outwards and inwards. The screens rattled and the picture scattered before refocusing back to the arena or what was left of the arena.

The three ex-Deadman stood to the side of the ring, against the upwards rumble and debris. In the middle of the ring in the midst of the destruction lay what was left of the two twins.

"Poor little things, nothing left of them but little pools of blood" the woman mused and giggled

'Those animals' Ganta greeted his teeth; clenching his fist as he watched those three mock the deaths of two children.

"**Looks like it's a swan song for the two twins!" the cartoon hologram bird chuckled. **

Suddenly the screen began to flicker and the picture scrabbled and static flashed. In the control room Tatsumi and the AV team were trying to get the picture back on line.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know the screen got scrambled"

"Well unscramble it!"

"I'm trying!"

As the team scrambled to fix the picture, suddenly a sound began emitting from the screen,

"What the hell?"

A slow electric guitar strummed in, followed by the beat of rock drums. The rock music began streaming through the control room and all over G-ward, shocking the occupants inside who stopped what they were doing as the music began to play.

_**Slit the throat of reason and reality **_

_**Cut myself and scream for their insanity **_

_**Wake up to this nightmare that will never end **_

_**The main attraction of this twisted master plan **_

As the three fighters in the cage began looking around as the music began to play. Blood began pulling from towards the middle of the arena, red and blue pulling into one, a royal hue of purple with a light glow.

**Trust nothing but pain to get me **

**through the daze **

**Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey **

**Fist against my face they bring me to my knees **

**The pressure's crushing down so hard **

**I can't break free **

The purple liquid began pulling upwards, slowing twisting and swirling into a tower like spikes and wrapping around into a giant orb.

"What the hell is that!" the frog man squealed as all eyes turned to the middle of the arena as the liquid moved and swirled around. The warden and the doctor looked down at the anomaly with both shock and intrigue.

"Sir should we send the guard's down?" another soldier asked as the warden continued to look down at the mass, "No, let's see how this plays out" he said with much anticipation in his voice.

**When I can feel my skin crawl **

**When I'm about to crack **

**The hunger for revenge **

**gives me strength to stand **

Suddenly the bubble exploded outwards, eyes watched as the liquid began condensing and hardening until it became one solid form.

**I will be your Deadman **

**With nothing but this blood on my hands **

**Stuck in your "wonderland" **

**I just want to make you bleed like me **

Eyes widened to the words of the song, the three in the cage watched as the solid liquid stood there, shock present on their face as they watched the red dance around the purple being.

"Whatever" the Ape man scoffed before creating another attack from his blood, "Bring it on I'll fucking crush you to pieces!" he roared as he launched his attack at the strange being. But as the attacks neared they were suddenly cut to ribbons.

"What the hell! Yamazaru, your attack was…destroyed?" she said shocked as she watched the attack fall to pieces.

"Hey Yamazaru? Are you listening" she said not receiving a word from the larger male. As she looked at him her eyes widened as he began to lean forward.

With wide eyes blood spurted from the large man's mouth in mounds, as lines formed on his skin and his body began falling into bits and pieces and rolled onto the floor like broken pieces of a doll. The two fighters watched in horror as their comrade fell to the floor in a bloody mass.

**Everyday goes by without a second thought **

**Living in a perfect and controlled project **

**A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite **

**Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die? **

**So what if no one cares **

**Enough to make a change **

**I give my bleeding heart out for one reason **

"Oh shit" the frog man grimaced as he looked at the dead mass and felt a nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach. Looking up he saw the solid mass was beginning to form more.

No longer purple the skin was now a light tan, purple hair forced on top stopping just over the shoulders but short in the front. Gloves now adorned slender hands with a rabbit symbol on the palm, dark purple shorts with bands running up the right leg and the left arm and a large belt around a slender waist. Dark purple and black sneakers adorned their feet with oval anklets. The liquid wrapped around the top part as the skin was changing tan into a tight tank and pulled over into a short dark purple jacket that stopped over the waist. Finally with a ping a short rabbit tail formed behind them along with two long ears.

**I will be your deadman **

**With nothing but this blood on my hands **

**Stuck in your "wonderland" **

**I want to make you bleed just like me **

"You little rawr!" the female roared snapping her wipe with brash force at the figure, the wipe hitting multiple times, but only bouncing off the skin.

"What the hell, why isn't my Lovely Wipe working!?" she cried as she continued to wipe at the body. Suddenly a cut from on their shoulder, blood began pulling outward before shouting outwards towards the two. The jumped dodging out of the way splitting the two to different parts of the cage, the frog man shot his bloody tongue out wards wrapping their neck,

"Gotcha!" he snickered at his catch, bringing their hand up the figure squeezed on the tongue, shocking the other who couldn't retract it. With a good pull the man was flung forward before being spun around by his tongued before being trashed to the ground. It repeated again and again, the body slammed against the floor as blood splattered against the floor before he came down with one last bone crushing crash and the bloody tongue dissolved into a pool of red.

The woman looked in horror as the man was beaten to a pulp and could only watch as the figure now looked at her. She broke out into a horrified run, fear in her eyes as she tried to escape, the ears on their head began moving before dashing forward. One barely missing the woman sending her tumbling to the ground, landing on her front,

As she tried to get up, the other ears points spread out like stubbed fingers wrapping around the woman's head and clutched her long hair as she screamed and flailed as she was pulled backwards kicking her legs furiously trying to get free.

Blood splattered and a chocking scream filled the arena,

**So make me your Deadman **

**With only poison in my veins **

**Stuck in your "wonderland" **

**Stagnated by the passivity **

**I'm gonna make you bleed like me**

When the screens finally came back online, the only sight that could be seen was the bloodied arena floor and the massacred remains of the former Deadman and a long eared figure stood in the middle with a menacing glow around them…

"Um, Hello" the figure said meekly as the camera did a close up on their face, the figure played with their long rabbit ear, as a blush played on their face, "I'm…Vi-Mi, nice to meet you all"

…..To Be Continued….


End file.
